


Sticky Situation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Jameschick's birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Written for Jameschick's birthday. Her words: Engulf, sticky, chopstick.

~

Sticky Situation

~

Draco sighed, seemingly engulfed by pure sensation. “Wonderful,” he said.

Pansy beamed, exiting into the kitchen.

Harry shook his head. “You’re overdoing it,” he murmured. 

Draco pointed a chopstick at Harry. “I’m being polite. Pansy went to a lot of trouble to cook Chinese food for us, the least we can do is be grateful.”

“So how long are we staying?”

Draco sighed, popping another piece of chicken into his mouth. “What’s your hurry? This sticky sauce is quite good.”

Harry raised a brow. “Really? I was thinking we had better ways to get sticky.”

Draco blinked. “Pansy, gotta go!”

~


End file.
